


Tell Me Pretty Lies

by AnonymouslyDead



Series: I try Nygmobblepot Week 2018 [1]
Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Bc I just found out about nygmobblepot week, Day One: Fake Relationship, Ed is a pining mess, Gertrud is alive bc plot, I Tried, Lies, M/M, This rushed as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Ed and Oz lie to Gertrud that they’re together to get Gertrud to leave Oz alone.It works too well.





	Tell Me Pretty Lies

“...Please repeat that.” Edward said, trying to keep his racing heartbeat in control. He didn’t hear what he just heard, did he?

“I might have....accidentally told my mother that we were dating.” Oswald said, looking strangely timid. 

Ok so he did. “Despite the fact that we are not in a relationship. Why exactly?” 

“I mean my mother has always been like “Oswald, when are you going to settle down? And “I just want to see my boy happy.” But lately, that’s all she wants to talk about. I love her and all but I just couldn’t take it. Now, she wants to meet you. You know how parents are. They just want you to see you happy with someone.”

He didn’t know, so he just stared blankly at Oswald. 

Oswald let out a rough sigh. “You know what? Im sorry. I knew I shouldn’t have said done this.” He turned to leave. 

“So, you were going to suggest we lie to her and pretend to be boyfriends?”

“Yeah.” Oswald said looking guilty. 

That would be problematic.. Ed knew it. What with his...confusing feelings for Oswald and his tendency to screw things up, this could only end horribly-

“Ok, let’s do it.” Edward said anyway. He hoped he didn’t look too eager. 

Oswald looked at him gratefully. “Thanks, Ed. I owe you.”

Edward shrugged, trying not to blush at the look. “What are friends for?” 

So, that’s how Edward ended being ushered into an antique looking apartment by Mrs. Cobblepot with his hand clasped in Oswald’s and their carefully spun lie memorized. 

Mrs. Cobblepot sat them on a plush couch and quickly had a cup of tea in each of their hands. Once she settled herself across from them though, she put their lie to the test. 

So, Oswald started spinning their tale perfectly. He explained everything from how they met through Ed’s work and how Oswald finally came around to asking him out along with Edward’s occasional interjections. 

Mrs. Cobblepot ate up the story without much, growing more and more entranced as they went on as they went on. It was almost like she was more invested in their fake relationship than they were. 

...Almost, because Oswald was a dang good actor. Every loving look and touch sent Ed’s way sent him into such a lovely agony. Of course, they had discussed this when they were planning. Their story wouldn’t be believable if they didn’t look in love, but that didn’t stop Oswald leaning his head on him and looking at him adoringly from making his face burn. 

An annoying warm feeling took over him. No matter how much he tried to remind himself that it was all a carefully constructed lie to sedate Oswald’s mother, a part of him was bending the truth, trying to convince himself that each gesture was genuine. That each look and touch had the same longing that Edward felt, no matter how unlikely it was. 

“Ed?” Edward blinked and shook his head.

“Yes?” Edward realized he zoned out staring at Oswald. He heard Mrs. Cobblepot chuckle, and his already dark blush grew yet another shade darker. 

“I think it’s about we go, don’t you think?” 

“Yes, of course.” Ed agreed. It felt like an eternity since they first walked in. 

Mrs. Cobblepot proceeded to show them out, but not before pulling Oswald away from Edward for a bit. Oswald returned to him smiling shortly after, and they left. 

“What did she say?” Edward asked. 

“I like him. He’s clearly head over heels for you.” Oswald said still smiling. “The plan worked perfectly.” 

“I’m glad to hear.” Ed said, trying to sound happy. In reality, he had no idea where he was right now. The plan they had was over, and he had no idea where it would go now. No more pretending Oswald and him were in a happy loving relationship.

Then, his smile fell as he remembered something. “The only thing is that she wants to with us tomorrow.” 

As Edward took time to take that news in, Oswald waved it off. “But, we don’t have to keep this up. We can tell her you have to work or-“ 

“What time is it?” Edward asked. 

Edward knew he shouldn’t keep rolling with the lie, but one more indulgence couldn’t hurt, could it?


End file.
